釉薬- Uwagusuri
by Nikihara Mai
Summary: Mai was feeling upset due to embarrassing herself in front of a guy she likes and then a guy with black hair and grey eyes suddenly gave her a box of (what she thought was) chocolates. A month later, Mai was still looking for the guy and just as she was about to give up and forget all about it, she enters a store called 'Uwagusuri'. There, she meets the guy she was looking for.
1. Prologue & 1st Bake

**Hi, my name's Mai and I'm finally posting a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, it'd have tons of love scenes.**

_Prologue_

A certain brown haired girl was squatting at the side of the Shibuya streets.

_Stupid! Why did I have to embarrass myself like that in front of him! This is totally Osamu's fault._

Mai had managed to embarrass herself in front of the guy that she had a crush on in her university. Just as Mai was grumbling to herself about how stupid she was, a black haired guy in a chef's uniform walked pass. He stopped in front of Mai and kneeled to her level. Mai, sensing the unwanted presence, looked up and saw that the guy was not only pale looking but also good looking. He had dark grey eyes that seem to go deep into the abyss, a look that seems to not have a care about the world. The good looking guy stretched out his hand towards Mai with a box in tow.

_It smells good. Wonder what it is…_

Mai glared at the guy before reluctantly accepting the box of confectionary. Just as Mai opened the box, the said guy walked away silently. The box had contained Bonbons and Mai, feeling in the dumps, did not realize what it was and just stuffed her mouth with it.

_Somehow… I am starting to feel light…_

Who'd knew that the box of Bonbons given to Mai would cause the two to meet once again but on different terms.

_1__st__ Bake: Profiterole_

_Damn that ass! Why is it so hard to find a certain black hair guy with overly pale skin?!  
Was he like an alien that was visiting planet Earth on that day? Well…he could certainly get off with being an alien since there can't be such a good looking guy on earth and with that skin color, but he was definitely wearing a chef's uniform at that time. … Wait. Chef's uniform? Maybe Hoshou knows._

Mai, an 18-year-old university student, has been going around the Shibuya streets in attempts to meet the black haired guy again. She was about to give up on finding the guy but now she has hope because she is sure that one of her friends, Hoshou, knows where to find the guy.

"Hoshou!" Mai shouted as she entered a traditional looking sweets store.

"Oh, it's Mai. What do you need this time?" A man with middle length dirt-blonde hair that was tied up replied.

Mai instantly walks to where Hoshou was standing and gives him a brief description of the guy she was looking for.

"Before I say anything, mind finishing the last Profiterole that I bought?" Hoshou asked Mai while putting the said dessert on a plate for Mai.

Mai accepts it without a moment of haste and her eyes lit up the moment the delicacy touched her tongue. Forgetting about the real reason for her appearance in the store, she excitedly ask the older man where he bought the Profiterole from.

"I bought it from the store across and apparently—"before he was able to finish his sentence, Mai had already taken off to the store across. If Mai had taken off at least a few seconds later, she would have known that the very guy that she was looking for is the owner of the said store.

_So this the store. It looks nice and I am going to buy tons of cakes from this store to forget about that stupid pale good looking guy! Here I come, Uwagusuri!_

"Hello! I'm here to buy—"Mai was unable to utter another word after she took a proper look at the person at the counter.

The person at the counter was wearing a black chef's uniform. His hair was black and his eyes were a dark shade of grey. Lastly, his skin was as pale as snow. Guess who it was.

"I'd be grateful if you don't block the entrance," said the guy at the counter with a flat voice.

Mai curls her fingers inwards into a fist and her whole body shook with anger.

"YOU! Because of you, I had to not only bear the humiliation at school but also outside!"

Mai's words penetrate his ears, causing him to wince. Mai stared at the guy head on but the guy only gave a glance before returning to read the book he was holding.

_ARGH! The nerves of that guy! I'll be sure to make him suffer the same fate as me!_

_**End of 1**__**st**__** Bake**_

**So…how was it? It's shorter than I imagined since I am not really good at elaborating some things. I welcome critics but don't go too far please, I have a soft heart thus I get hurt easily. …okay, maybe not. My friend will definite laugh seeing me say that I'm soft hearted. Anyways, please do R&R! ~**

**Thank you for reading :3**


	2. 2nd Bake

**HI! I'm here once again with the second chapter of **釉薬. **I hope you'll enjoy it despite it being short.**

_2__nd__ Bake: Petit Fours_

A certain long, wavy brown haired girl was sitting in a store called 'Uwagusuri' and was sipping her fifth glass of lemonade. She was staring, more like glaring, intently at a certain dark haired guy, sitting at the counter, reading a book. There was barely anyone in the store except for the two of them.

_Is he really the owner of this place? Could Hoshou be wrong? Also, why is he the only worker in here? Hm… maybe because business isn't that well, thus there isn't any need for other workers. Gosh, he doesn't even smile at his customers! How does he intend to make this business prosper?_

Mai had tried to talk to the guy at every chance she get for the past three days and yet she was treated as though she was part of the air. The only time he'd actually acknowledge her presence is when she is ordering a glass of lemonade. Mai once tried to talk to him about the certain incident but he'd ignore her and would say "If you aren't ordering, I suggest you leave."

Mai was already finishing her sixth lemonade. Somehow, the guy just seemed to know that she'd order another glass of lemonade the moment she finishes one glass of it.

_Now that I think about it, I keep calling him "you" or "that guy". Maybe I should at least ask for his name…_

"Umm... can you at least tell me your name? I don't want to be rude and keep calling you "that guy" or just "you"," Mai timidly asked the guy when he was delivering her seventh glass of lemonade.

The pale skin guy stared at Mai for a moment or two before answering, "It is already rude of you to ask for my name before giving yours."

Instead of flaring up that he called her rude, her eyes twinkled with curiosity. With a huge smile, she says, "My name's Taniyama Mai. A freshman in University."

There was a moment of pause before the guy introduced himself, "Davis Oliver. Owner of Uwagusuri."

…_Davis O.. ori.. ori.. How am I supposed to pronounce that?!_

"Do you not know that staring is rude, Taniyama-san?"

Mai had unknowingly stared at Oliver while trying to figure out how to pronounce his name.

"Umm... how do I... pronounce your name?..." Mai asked with a quavering voice.

Oliver showed a look of surprise for a moment before chuckling.

_What's so funny? Is it because I can't pronounce his name?_

"You can just call me Noll, an abbreviation of Oliver. It's No-ru in Japanese, so it should be much easier for you."

Mai nod her head without much thought and continued drinking her now diluted lemonade. She continues looking at Oliver, wondering if he remembered their first meeting. Eventually, Mai got really bored and Oliver was already gone from the counter.

_Since when did he disappear?! Wait, where did he go in the first place? How can he just leave his shop with no one tending to it? Maybe he's in the kitchen... I'll take a short peek._

Mai tiptoed her way silently to the kitchen and what she saw made her heart race. Oliver was massaging the dough with such tenderness as though the dough was fragile. The sight of Oliver putting the ingredients together to make a pastry, made Mai feel as though she was watching a graceful dance performance. With every drop of ingredient, Mai's mouth opened in awe and she couldn't help but think that Oliver was amazing.

"I know that I am good looking, Taniyama-san, but I would appreciate it if you refrain yourself from staring at me while I'm working," said Oliver without looking at Mai.

Mai felt her cheeks warm and she stomped out to her seat. Puffin out her cheeks, she grumbles, "Stupid narcissist."

_Wait. Narcissist? Aha! I shall call him Naru! It's much more easier than that Davis O.. ori.. whatever and Noru. Then, Naru it is!_

With a triumph smile, Mai happily finishes her seventh glass of lemonade and walks to the counter, purposely ringing the bell, signaling Naru to attend to her. Naru comes into view at the fifth bell with a pretty annoyed look plastered on his face. Mai was about to ask him for one last glass of lemonade but Naru placed a plate in front of her, cutting her sentence short. On the plate was a Petit Four with the word 'Mai' designed on it. Mai was going to thank Naru for the cake but...

"Hurry up and take a bite. I need your opinion on it," Naru said to Mai as he walked to her table to collect the seven empty glasses and out it in the kitchen.

Despite the rude request, Mai took a bite off the cake. The cake was simply sweet and delicious. When Naru had returned from the kitchen, Mai told him that it was sweet and delicious.

"I guess I should have predicted that you'd say that, with such a brain of yours. Your vocabulary seems to be lacking," Naru said with a-matter-of-fact tone.

_Gosh, Naru is not only narcissistic and rude. He's also irritating! Fine, I'll just irritate him every day!_

"I've decided! I'll work here starting tomorrow, Naru."

_End of 2__nd__ Bake_

… **I am not really happy with this chapter as it is lacking proper descriptions again.. ;-;**

**I hope you had enjoyed another chapter of **釉薬. **The next chapter of **釉薬 **will be coming right up! It'll be the last chapter for the month I guess, since I do not have a computer and am currently using my friend's. Thank you!**


	3. 3rd Bake

**Once again, I'm here to post a fanfic on Ghost Hunt. I'm warning you, this chapter is going to be pretty short.**

**But I hope you'll enjoy it and R&R!~**

_3__rd__ Bake: Croissant_

On a fine Friday morning, the sun was out and shining brightly. Uwagusuri was quiet as normal until the arrival of a brown haired girl, skipping into the store.

"Naru, I'm here to start work!" Mai says out in a silvery voice.

However, Naru was nowhere to be found. In place of Naru, there was a white chef's uniform on the counter's seat. This made Mai smile and quickly took off to the toilet with the uniform in tow.

_Wow. Surprising, it fits nicely. How did he know my size? Is he a pervert?! … no way. He's too high and mighty and narcissistic at that to be a pervert. I bet he'd rather touch himself than someone else._

After putting on her uniform, Mai sits at the counter and excitedly waits for a customer.

Time passes by and not a single customer had coming in. The only person to enter and exit the store was a kid trying to look at the pastries on display. Mai was slowly getting bored and she started twirling the ends of her hair to relief a bit of her boredom.

_I should have known it was going to be this boring. I mean, I was practically the only one here for the past few days as well! I wonder if the cakes go to waste everyday… Since there's nothing for me to do… I guess I'll take a look at what Naru's so busy making._

Mai began to walk sneakily towards the kitchen and stuck her head out from the kitchen's entrance to look at what Naru was making. The only thing that she saw was Naru mixing some stuff together. She wanted to ask Naru what it was that he was making but Naru just had to say something that made angry.

"Have I not told you to refrain from staring at me, Taniyama-san? I know I'm good-looking but you should not harbor any feelings towards your boss."

"I was not! I was just wondering what you were doing and.. it's boring tending the counter!" Mai retorts but Naru gave a low chuckle and replied, "You have already expected that since you have been coming here for the past week. Though, with the size of your brain, I am not surprised that you are not able to predict such an obvious outcome."

Mai let out a low growl and stomped off angrily to the counter.

_Stupid Naru! I am able to predict such an outcome, I just didn't thought of it! Urgh… this is really boring… Why isn't there at least some customers? I mean it's not like it's raining… I'm so… sleepy…_

Mai ended up sleeping at the counter and she had a dream of a nice Naru give her a piece of pastry, thanking her for her hard work.

It was already time for the store to close and Mai was beginning to wake up from her wonderful dream. Her mouth opened wide, letting out a yawn, before she opened her left eye and saw a certain patch of black hair beside her. Her eyes instantly open and she kept blinking to get rid of any sleepiness left. She abruptly stood up and a thud was heard. Apparently, a blanket was put on her while she was asleep.

"Na-Naru! Sorry for sleeping on the job," Mai managed to sputter before excusing herself to the toilet.

Naru had been reading a book on supernatural beside her after he was done baking. He had taken the liberty to put a blanket on Mai and took a seat beside her, tending the store while she slept. Naru continued reading his book as though Mai had not even woken up.

Meanwhile, in the toilet…

_Oh my god… I can't believe I slept the whole afternoon! And that Naru saw me sleeping! Also.. Naru looked so good looking while reading the book.. GOSH! What am I saying?! I must be out of my mind.. Though he IS good looking. Sigh, I bet he is going to reprimand me for sleeping on the first day of work._

When Mai finally exits the toilet and returns to the counter, she finds a plate of croissants with a mug of hot chocolate. Mai looks around, looking for Naru but he was gone. Mai takes a seat and starts eating the croissants. A smile came to her face when she saw a set of keys beside the mug of hot chocolate. It was the key to Uwagusuri.

_Although it isn't exactly like the one in my dream, I guess it's his way of welcoming me to Uwagusuri._

_End of 3__rd__ Bake_

**YES! I managed to get this done real quick! Hope you liked the chapter despite it being pretty plain this time round. I think I'll do another chapter for the day! See ya~**


	4. 4th Bake

**Fourth chapter of **釉薬 **coming right up! I can't believe this is going to be the fourth on that I'm typing today. Well, I actually have 14 chapters of it planned. FYI, This story is going to contain around 27 chapters~**

**Please R&R, Enjoy!**

_4__th__ Bake: Mille- Feuille_

Mai had ended her university lecture early and was on her way to Uwagusuri. Just as she was skipping happily to the store, she notices a large delivery truck in front of the store. Mai walked closer to it and she saw Naru talk to the delivery man. The delivery man had jet black hair, with the front of his hair covering the right eye. The man seems to be in his early thirties and is still fit. The conversation between the two were halt as the man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Mai.

"Who are you?" the man growled in a threatening voice to Mai.

Mai was only able to shiver from the chills that were crawling up her spine. The man kept probing Mai to answer him when Naru finally decides to 'save' her.

"She's my employee. Don't kill her, Lin," Naru told the man, Lin, in an authority tone.

Lin let go of Mai and swiftly went to his truck. He gave a short bow to Naru before getting into his truck and driving away.

_Wow. That Lin guy is scary! I could have died… But, how does Naru know him? I mean Lin might be a delivery man that delivers the ingredients but.. the way they converse, seems as though they have known each other for years. Will Naru answer me if I asked?_

"Naru, how did you come to know that delivery man? Also, why are you on such friendly terms with him?" Mai ended up asking Naru in a foghorn voice.

Naru looked at Mai and told her, "Even if I were to tell you, I don't think your brain will be able to grasp it," before proceeding to open the door.

"My brain might be small, but if you were to explain it well enough, I might just grasp it!" Mai retorted with puff of her cheeks.

Her outburst made Naru chuckle and he entered the store without saying anything more to her. Mai stomped her feet and grumbled at Naru being irritating before she herself enter Uwagusuri to start work.

As usual, Mai had nothing to do in the store except for staring at the door, waiting for a customer to just step in. She had tried to read a book but Naru banned her from it because she was over absorbed in her book that she did not hear Naru calling for her.

When it was finally break time, Naru came out of his 'lair' and took a seat beside Mai before putting a plate of Mille-Feuille in front of Mai. Despite feeling restless the moment before, Mai's eyes lit up and she took a bite of the cake eagerly. Naru had a small smile on his face which Mai didn't see.

"Naru, how about doing something to make more customers come in to the shop?" Mai asked Naru while finishing half of the cake.

"It's better this way," Naru gave a short reply.

_Only YOU will think that way, Naru, since you love solitude so much. Can't he think of the store? Or me? That has to work doing nothing? It makes me feel as though I shouldn't even deserve a paycheck for doing nothing on the job. Worse still, he gives me stuff to eat all the time!_

Just then, someone comes by into the store and passes a flyer to Mai.

_This is it! This Summer is going to be great!_

Mai was grinning from ear to ear. Naru had a bad feeling about how Mai was suddenly smiling like that. He tried to take a look at the flyer that had made her become like that, but Mai was fast enough to crush it before he could even get a glimpse of it.

Just what made Mai's mood change so quickly and drastically? Will it affect Naru's mood?

_End of 4__th__ Bake_

**HAH! It's the fourth chapter!~ It's really short but well.. can't help it. Even my planning for this chapter was kind of short. Though I hope you had enjoyed it.**

**By the way, I just checked how many people had reviewed this story of mine and wohoo! It's surprisingly more than 10! I mean, I thought it'd only reach two digit after 24 hours. Thanks for those who read this story. I'll be sure to try and improve my decriptions and lengthen the story.**

**FYI, I'm an English speaker but my grammar isn't that good. Even my teachers told me so. Hahah, so pardon the grammar mistakes. The only thing I'm good at is spelling words out and of course talking! But since this is typing, my grammar is a bit off. Still, thank you for reading! :3**


	5. 5th Bake

**Gosh… it's already the fifth chapter? … I feel like dying.. even my friend feels like dying, haha. But I'll survive because I am here to continue**釉薬 **. This chapter might be longer than the previous, but no promises! Since I am the type that usually don't keep them, :p though I'll try. On to the story!~**

_5__th__ Bake: __Canelé_ Summer is arriving soon. The temperature in Shibuya was getting warmer as Spring comes to an end. Naru, as usual was reading his book at the counter while waiting for Mai to arrive from her university before he goes back into his 'lair'. Naru thinks that it is going to be another normal day of Mai coming in and complaining how boring her work is. However, the calm season came to an end when the door was suddenly opened by a wide smiling Mai and in tow was a reporter.

"Naru, I'm here with a guest!" Mai exclaimed with a singsong voice.

Naru went to his 'lair' while Mai served her guest with an overly positive attitude. Naru knew that it was a sign of a storm brewing and that if he don't chase the reporter out of Uwagusuri soon, he'd regret it. Just when Naru finally decides to chase the reporter out because he can't stand the loud squealing.

"Mai, I would appreciate it if you'd—"

"I've decided that Uwagusuri is the WINNER!" The reporter squealed loudly.

Mai was doing hi-fives with the reporter while Naru had a scowl on his face.

"Mai, what is the reporter talking about? What winner?" Naru asked Mai with an orotund voice.

Mai turned to face him and smiled at him. She bid farewell to the reporter before explaining to Naru what had just happened.

"Basically, Uwagusuri is going to be featured in the Summer issue of Food Delicacy which is popular in Shibuya! Not only will we be getting more customers, I will feel much better having something to do in this boring store," Mai told Naru who was getting even more irritated with every word.

Naru glared at Mai before saying, "You are NOT getting anything for break for a whole MONTH."

Despite Naru telling her that she won't be receiving any treats for a month, she smiled. Though she'd regret it soon enough.

The Summer issue of Food Delicacy was out a few days before Spring came to an end and just as Mai had expected, Uwagusuri was soon filled up with customer. Mai happily busied herself attending to all the customer.

_HAH! Take that Naru. It is definitely better with customers around._

However, Mai's happiness and energetic attitude did not last more than three days. It was already Summer and the sound of cicadas buzzing was a sign of it. The number of customers in Uwagusuri was not decreasing and Mai was feeling extremely low. Not only does she have to tend to dozens of customers, she was deprived of sweets. When it was finally break, Mai slumped on the counter, grumbling about Naru being petty and selfish.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want this freshly made _Canelé," Naru suddenly appeared near Mai._

_The moment Mai heard the words 'freshly baked', her eyes sparkled and like a cavewoman, she grabbed the plate of Canelé. Once she took a bite of it, her energy was revived and she beamed at Naru._

_"This is yummy!" Mai says it to Naru happily, like a child._

_Naru simply gave a low chuckle and says in a low voice, "I see that you are still lacking in your choice of words."_

_Mai huffed at him but then smiled and they spent their break in comfortable silence. Although Mai still had to work through half of the day with a few more dozens of customers, she was happy because it seems that Naru is finally going to give her treats for breaks again._

_Will the number of customers ever subside?_

_End of 5__th__ Bake_

_**YIPPEE!~ Finally done with this short short short chapter. I mean it's really short! So sorry about it, I just didn't know what to type about.. I hope the next will be long enough because the next chapter is going to be about John appearing and Naru being a tiny weeny bit jealous of Mai being friendly with John. :3**_

_**I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, please await the next chapter which will most probably be upload by hopefully next month.**_

_**Thank you, once again! :#**_


	6. 6th Bake

**Back from the dead... Just kidding. Currently using my mom's windows phone. Let's get on with the 6th bake!**

_6th Bake: Charlotte Cake_

It's summer, the weather's humid and Mai is currently in need of Uwagusuri's air conditioning. However, Naru just seem to love seeing Mai suffer. He told her to go to the supermarket, which is a 15 minute walk, at the moment she stepped into the store.

_That stupid Naru. The next time he ask me to do such a thing on a hot day, I am going to pour hot water on him! Anyways, why doesn't he seem affected by the weather? He's even wearing black!_

Mai was determined to scream at Naru about how selfish and uncaring he was, the moment she stepped into Uwagusuri. However, when she finally entered the store and had a whiff of the air condition, she saw a blonde man that was an inch shorter than Naru. The said man was conversing with Naru in English. Mai did not understand most of their conversation. She stood at the entrance, quite dumbly, waiting for Naru to actually notice her presence. After what seemed like hours, Naru seemed to finally notice that Mai had returned.

"Mai, stop standing there like a moron and come over here," Naru motioned for Mai to stand in front of the blonde.

Without actually registering what Naru had called her, she ends up walking towards Naru and the mysterious Blonde with her mouth agape. When she finally stood beside the Blonde, she noticed that not only was the Blonde good looking, he had a smile like an angel and his hair was shimmering like stars. Mai gave a shy smile to the stranger and the Blonde gave a dazzling smile in return. Mai could feel her heart beating faster. She wanted to know the Blonde's name immediately but before she was able to say anything, Naru gave a totally obvious fake cough, directing her attention to him. Mai glared at him.

"Mai, this is Brown John. He'll be working here starting today," Naru said without giving a care that Mai was glaring daggers at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mai-chan. It'll be a pleasure working with you," John said to smile with a kind voice and let out his hand for a handshake.

Mai gladly took his hand and shook it. She was smiling happily and forgot that Naru was still there before Naru starts barking at her that she'll have to tend to the store after putting the last minute bought ingredients. Mai was about to retort back but Naru had already walked into the kitchen with John in tow.

After Mai had taken care of the ingredients, she took a seat at the counter and before she had even a moment of rest, customers start pooling in.

_Gosh... Can't I have at least a short break? Don't tell me this is karma for actually entering that competition. But, at least I have work to do now! I better concentrate on my work or else Devil Naru will try a new way of torturing me tomorrow._

Mai had to tend to customers all day. Even during break, she was only served a sponge cake and a glass of orange juice. Naru was making John start work as his assistant right away. Whenever Mai was finally free of customers, Naru would start barking at her to clean up the store. She didn't have a single moment of rest. Mai wanted to curse Naru but every single time, customers would appear just before she curses out.

_Finally… I'm done… wondering if I can go already._

Mai was packing up and just before she entered the kitchen, John was exiting it. With his angelic smile, he asked her, "Would you like to try a slice of my freshly made Charlotte Cake?"

Mai and John took a seat at one of the store tables. Mai thanked John before proceeding to eat the cake. The cake was decorated simply and the main ingredient was strawberry. Mai wouldn't stop praising how delicious the cake was.

"Mai-chan, I was wondering… how did you come to know about Davis-san? It isn't like him to hire someone that he is not familiar with," John asked Mai.

Mai stopped eating the cake and thought back of the reason why she actually searched for Naru.

"You know... I can't believe I forgot!" Mai suddenly exclaimed.

John raised his eyebrows and Mai continued," Well, actually… I went around searching for him because a few months ago, he gave me this box of... what I thought was chocolates. I ate them since they smelled so alluring and I was hungry at that time. Guess what happened? My neighbours told me that I went around telling people about my embarrassing habits, the whole night! The chocolates in the box he gave me was actually bonbons, containing alcohol! Haish... all because of him, I had to bear the humiliation among my neighbours. Even some of my university friends heard about it… Which is how I ended up here. As for why he hired me... it was more of me barging my way in."

John processed what Mai had said. Although it was highly possible that it was Naru's fault, it still doesn't make sense as to why Naru hired Mai as one of his employees. John wanted to try probing her to tell him if Naru had been treating her specially but decided against it. The two of them just continued chatting while waiting for Naru to be done with his clean up in the kitchen.

While John and Mai were chatting happily like old friends, Naru had just stepped out of his 'lair'. He was about to call out to Mai however he stopped himself after seeing the atmosphere around them. Somehow, he wanted to punch something but he ends up clenching his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Brown-san, I'm leaving first. Please lock up the store," Naru quickly said before exiting the store.

_Naru? That's weird. John just started work today and he is asking him to lock up instead of me. Why? And, somehow, he seemed to be in a REALLY bad mood. Hm… I'll ask him tomorrow._

_End of 6__th__ Bake_

**Finally I am uploading the sixth chapter of Uwagusuri!~**

**I was really sick yesterday and guess what made my day? I finally received reviews and even followers!~ hehehe, I thank the two followers which are; percabeth8 and Naruisawesome !**

**Not only is Naruisawesome a follower, she is also my very first reviewer which I am really happy about!**

**Now, I'll tell you about what was actually on the flyer on 4****th**** Bake.**

**Back to 4****th**** Bake**

**Someone suddenly enters the store and passes a flyer to Mai. Mai looked at it briefly before her eyes opened wide as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

'**Summer Special!~**

**To all those with a Pastry store, join in the Summer competition and stand a chance to win an exclusive front page and top article spot in the Summer edition of Food Delicacy! Not only will it boost the number of customers in your store for the season of Summer..'**

**Mai couldn't even be bothered to read the rest. The moment she saw 'boost the number of customers', she was definitely participating it in.**

_**This is it! This Summer is going to be great!**_

**End**

**That was what the flyer was about. Thank you for reading the 6****th**** chapter of Uwagusuri! :#**


	7. 7th Bake

**Once again, I'm back with a new chapter of Uwagusuri! This time, it is mostly in Naru's POV (point of view). It's hard typing in Naru's pov but well... I'm trying really hard. Here goes nothing!**

_7__th__ Bake: __île flottante_

It's another beautiful day and the weather was not as hot as it had been the week before. John was currently tending the store while Mai was in the store across Uwagusuri. Naru, as usually was in the kitchen. Seems that he likes the kitchen a lot. Business was rather slow that day and Naru was done with his daily routines (which even I have no idea what it is) early. Naru stepped out of his 'den' and was surprised that Mai was nowhere to be found. Naru asked John with a rather fierce tone as to where Mai was. John told him where she was with a smile on his face, not bothered by Naru's icy glares.

_That idiot. I specifically told HER to tend to the store WITH Brown-san and she goes off to another store. Right across at that… I better reprimand her properly later on. _

Naru stalks over to the store across his. It was traditional looking store, the total opposite of his store. When he stepped into the store, it was apparent that while his store was of western kind, this store was of Japanese traditional sweets style.

_Great. She's even enjoying tea with these people._

"Mai," Naru said with a stern voice.

Mai quickly spun around at the mention of her name.

"Na—naru? What are you doing—"Mai didn't finish her sentence as she accidentally spilled her tea on her skirt.

Mai excuses herself to the toilet and the atmosphere in the store became tense. Naru was glaring daggers at the store owner while the owner just looked at Naru with a calm smile.

"Nice meeting you, Mr Davis, I am Takigawa Hoshou. A close friend of Mai-chan," the owner said calmly.

Naru was not in the mood of talking to this man with long hair tied up in a ponytail. He was more interested as to when Mai is finally getting back to work. Finally, just before Naru lost his composure, Mai came out of the toilet and stood in front of Naru.

"Hoshou, tell Ayako that I—"

Naru cut Mai's sentence short with ,"I am sure that I did not pay you to goof around, drinking tea with other people and chatting."

Mai puffed out her cheeks, with every intention to scream at him for being an ass but once again, she was stopped by what Naru did next. Naru grabbed her wrist and began dragging her out and into Uwagusuri in a total of just five minutes. Naru did not let go even after entering the store. Instead, he stared at Mai and thought of how to reprimand her.

… _Really. What am I doing? I didn't have to drag her out like that at all. Also, I can't reprimand her when she is just going to forget about my rules again._

Naru let out a sigh and let go of Mai's wrist. Someone, Mai had hoped he wasn't going to let go. Naru enters his 'den' without uttering a word to neither Mai nor John. Mai and John looked at him, puzzled.

Naru tried busying himself with perfecting the dough which would be used the next day. However, his mind still wandered to why he has been acting utterly childish in front of Mai this past week. What could have been the cause? Naru was desperately trying to find the answer to his question when time just seemed to fly pass by. John entered the kitchen to tell him that he was leaving for the day. Naru was about to ask if Mai was leaving to but John seemed to know that, "Mai says she'll be waiting for you at the counter." Naru was quite surprised that Mai would wait for him and somehow, that made his heart soften.

John had left the store and Mai was waiting patiently at the counter. And as usual, Mai starts dozing off. After Naru was done with the kitchen clean up, he walks over to Mai.

_Sigh. She seems to fall asleep easily._

Naru took out a blanket from the cupboard underneath the counter and draped it over Mai. Just as he was about to move away from her, Mai began stirring and opened her eyes slowly. Sleepily, she asked Naru, "Why were you in such a bad mood today?..."

Naru did not answer her, instead he moves to the mini fridge by the counter and took out a plate of Ile Flottante. Mai's sleepiness seem to wear off when she saw the dessert.

"I wanted you to try it this afternoon but I had somehow forgotten it," Naru said softly.

_Did I just lie? I don't forget things so easily._

Mai only nod her head before taking a bite off the dessert. Naru kept silent, staring at Mai without realising it. When Mai was finally done with her dessert, Naru told her that he'd walk her home since it's already very late.

On the way to Mai's apartment, Mai told Naru about Hoshou and his wife, Ayako. Mai was taken care of Hoshou and his wife for a year when she was fifteen, a year after she became an orphan. Not only were they really caring and nice to her, they had wanted to become her adoptive parents but she declined it. Naru listened to all these closely. He had always wanted to know more about Mai but he knew that he couldn't just ask right to her face.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naru. I really appreciate it," Mai gave her usual huge smile before going into her apartment.

That night, both Naru and Mai dreamt of each other.

_End of 7__th__ Bake_

**WOHOO! I'm done with another chapter~**

**Don't you wonder what their dream was? Hehehe, too bad, I don't know as well. More like, I didn't really give it much though. If I seem to have an idea, I'll be sure to tell. Thank you for reading another chapter of **釉薬. **Please await the next chapter which is coming up soon! :3**


	8. 8th Bake

**Hey hey hey~ I am here again! I get really pumped up whenever I get to type a chapter of **釉薬. **However... There are times when my mind just seem to wander off and the chapter doesn't go as planned! Now, on to the story~ By the way, it's Mai's birthday in this chapter! The thoughts are going to be a bit confusing as to whose they belong to but, that is the fun of it!**

_8__th__ Bake: __Opéra Gateau_

_La LaLa Lalala~ Today's a great great wonderful and beautiful day!_

_Mai is in a really happy and great mood today. Wonder why, is there anything special on the 3__rd__ of July? Will Mai's mood be ruined by the demonic Naru?_

_"Good Morning!~" Mai says in a grating voice._

_Naru was currently talking to John about something when he heard Mai enter the store and he glared at her for using such an irritating voice. Naru was going to reprimand her for being late and annoyingly loud in the morning, but John intercept it._

_"What's making you so happy, Mai-chan?" John asks with his sweet smile._

_Mai walks over to John and whispers into his ear the reason why she was in high spirits. She giggled after telling him while he laughed when he heard the reason why._

… _They always seem so close._

Naru proceeds to the kitchen without attempting to reprimand Mai.

The day continued as per normal. Mai was radiating positive auras and the customers seem to be much more satisfied than before. John was also helping out because it seems that there were more customers coming in that day. When the number of customers had decreased, Mai asks John a favor.

_I don't mind it. It's just mindless chats. Those two just love idling around as usual._

Mai enters the kitchen and starts asking Naru if he needed help. When he told her he was fine alone, she begs to differ. She pestered him until he finally gave the okay sign and she began helping him.

"I allowed you to help. However, if you mess up anything, you are going to stop instantly," that was the condition Naru set before Mai began helping him out.

They were doing pretty fine until…

_Hehe, today's a really great day!_

Mai was busy thinking of how it was a wonderful day without paying attention to what was in front of her. Mai bumped into a tray of freshly made croissants. Mai froze as she stared at the fallen pastry. Naru rushed to her and saw what had happened. Mai opened her mouth to apologize, but Naru said in a stentorian voice, "Just a 'sorry' doesn't change anything!"

"That kind of attitude... is unneeded in this kitchen," Naru continues in a wobbly voice.

Mai quickly ran out of the kitchen and bumped into John. John saw that Mai's eyes were glistening, which meant that she was about to cry.

In a softly-spoken voice, John asks, "Mai-chan, did something happen?"

Mai shook her head left and right before quickly going to the counter. She held back her tears and smiled to the customers she was tending to. John knew that the only person that could have made Mai that way, was Naru but he kept his mouth shut and wanted to observe the situation first.

Mai continued her duties as a cashier without showing it on her face that she was feeling depressed. Naru, continued his (stupid) job in the kitchen while John was out doing an errand. It was nearing the end of the day, but the atmosphere in the store was extremely tensed. During the time that Mai was tending the store, many have visited Uwagusuri to talk with Mai for a brief moment and leaving a small gift behind.

_Why are all those people coming in and out? Was there something on today?_

When John finally returned from his errand, he took something out from the kitchen's refrigerator. It was a cupcake with the words 'Happy Bday' on it. John purposely let it sit on the table for a while before taking it Mai. It finally clicked in Naru's mind that it was Mai's Birthday. John told Naru that he'd be leaving early.

_Today is the worst day…_

Mai was about to tell Naru that she was leaving when the lights in the store were switched off. Mai began to panic but suddenly, she hears someone singing a birthday song. It was Naru. Naru came out of the kitchen with a mini Opera Gateau cake while singing the birthday song in English. When Naru finally reaches Mai, he motions her to blow out the cake after wishing.

_Although I don't believe in wishes, I hope it comes true for her._

Naru did not switch on the lights yet. Slowly, he reaches his hand out and took hold of Mai's left cheek. Mai's cheeks began to warm and she did not know what to say to him. Naru silently caress her cheek with a gentle smile on his face, which Mai couldn't see in the dark.

"Na—Naru?"

"It seems that you feel better now. Happy 19th Birthday, Mai."

Mai blushes even more before Naru abruptly tells Mai to hurry since he was closing up the store.

_Naru's pretty nice when he wants to. :D_

_End of 8__th__ Bake_

**Finally... I took quite a long time for this since my friend is always disturbing me with her stupid quizzes on whatever she is on the internet! Okay, I'm just pissed off.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of**釉薬. **I hope you'll wait for the next chapter which will only come out next month! Thank you once again! :#**


	9. 9th Bake

**I am back early! Woohoooo~~~~**

**I shall give my thanks to my idiotic PettyFattyFriend for lending me her lappie to type this out. Not only that, I have to thank all the readers! Especially the my Followers; AssailantAngel, Little Red Ridinghood001, Rocke, dragongarcia, kagome1590, pechabeth8 and lastly.. Naruisawesome! :#**

**Now, time to carry on with the story. This time around, it's a short chapter displaying Naru's thoughts once again!~ :3**

_9__th__ Bake: Crème Brulee_

_I should have asked that airhead to buy these ingredients. Now I'm worried she'd start slacking in the store while Brown-san is doing the baking._

Naru was out on an errand (err.. more like he didn't want to trust Mai into doing the errand since she would definitely return at least half an hour later than the time limit given to her by he himself), buying some last minute ingredients to make a batch of Crème Brulee. Naru was done with his errand in a swift ten minutes. Naru began walking at a fast pace so as to reach his store faster and check on Mai. However, it wasn't going according to plan as he finds himself standing outside a girly-looking store. He had been staring at a certain item on display which he had taken a particular interest to it.

… _Why exactly am I standing here like a certain idiot? … I wonder if she likes necklace? Mai is surprisingly rather plain since she doesn't dress up. She'd look much better with an accessory. … what am I saying? Mai looks fine even without dressing up. Also, why would I give her a gift? … It WAS her birthday the day before. Maybe. Just maybe I'll consider buying it for her._

Although Naru tells himself that, when the store assistant comes out and asks him, "Would you like to take a closer look at the necklace?" Naru answered with a "I'm buying it."

Naru steps into the store as the store assistant went to the display and took it with her to the counter and began wrapping it up. The store assistant smiled giddily as she wrapped up the gift while Naru reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "I am sure your girlfriend will love this, Sir. It is an one-of-a-kind necklace," says the store assistant sweetly.

Naru's expression did not change and he paid the exact amount to the store assistant. Before her walked away however, "She's not my girlfriend.. yet."

The store assistant's smile grew even bigger when she heard his words and let out the word 'cute'.

Naru was finally walking back to Uwagusuri and his thoughts wandered to the word 'one-of-a-kind' plus 'Mai'.

_A one-of-a-kind necklace huh. It suits her…_

When Naru reached Uwagusuri, he realized that it was time for lunch break and Mai was slumped over the counter table with John trying to assure her that her lunch dessert will be ready soon. The ringing sound from the door's entrance alarmed Mai of Naru's presence. Her head shot up and she glared at Naru for being late.

"Naru! You said that you didn't want me going to the supermarket because you didn't trust me in returning on time yet you returned after two whole hours! Also, I'm hungry!" Mai began complaining.

_Two hours? I was out that long? That would mean that…_

John took hold of the back of ingredients Naru was holding and saw that some of the ingredients were unusable at the moment. John noticed that Naru was holding onto something else in his hand and it made him smirk. Naru sensed the smirk and immediately glared at the blonde man. The blonde man quietly retreat to the kitchen to give Mai her lunch dessert.

Naru approached Mai with every intention to give her the necklace and walk away without saying anything as it is NOT his forte in saying sweet words to other. However, Mai's pouting face made him want to tease her and torment her more so his next sentence fueled her anger towards him.

"Mai, after lunch, go to the supermarket and get some things which I need."

"WHAT! DIdn't you just go?! I don't believe this," Mai shouts out angrily but Naru didn't care and told her that it was an order.

Mai drags herself to buy the so-called needed items that Naru need. For the rest of the day, Naru kept irritating Mai and he was amused by her reactions. At the same, John was giving the knowing-smile at Naru the whole day, especially when Naru teased Mai.

The sun finally sets down and Naru declares that the shop will be closed early. John went home first since Mai was forced to stay behind until Naru was done with his daily clean up. When Naru was finally done, Mai got her things ready and began walking out. After a few minutes, she realized that Naru was walking beside her even though his house was in the opposite direction. Cautiously, she ask him why he was walking the same way and Naru replied, "I'm walking you home." Mai's cheeks turned into a dark hue of red as she blush and her anger towards him were forgotten in that instant. Their steps were in synced and the silence between them was comfortable.

Reaching Mai's apartment, Naru stopped her from entering.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mai asked despite feeling embarrassed as Naru has never done such an odd behavior before.

Naru took out the nicely wrapped gift and passed it to her. Mai gave a raised eyebrow before proceeding to unwrap the gift. The necklace was made up of simple designed silver chains and at the center was a pendant made out of sapphire stone. Inside the sapphire stone, there was a carving of a star. Mai felt touched as sapphire was her birth stone and unknowingly, she gave Naru a brief hug. Although Naru's expression did not change in the least, his mind was blanking out. Mai kept thanking Naru for the gift after she let him go but Naru wasn't listening. His mind was elsewhere and the only thing he could say was "Was the opera gateau nicer or this necklace?"

Mai answered that it was definitely the necklace and before Naru to think through his words, "Then I'll be docking the cost for making the cake from your paycheck."

Mai grumbles in protest but quickly had a smile on her face, forgiving Naru for actually doing such a thing since her bought her the necklace. Mai bids goodnight and Naru walks away. Mai kept smiling to herself as she trace her finger along the necklace. Meanwhile, Naru was walking home with a lot on his mind.

_Did I just blanked out? Also, Mai's body was surprisingly very warm.. it'd be nice to hold on to her._

_End of 9__th__ Bake_

… **okay, I know I said short but I ended up typing lots for this chapter. I hope you will review this chapter and continue to await the future chapters~ I prefer having more followers and favorites rather than Reviews but of course I really appreciate the reviews since it gives me the motivation to type up a chapter! :3**

**Once again, thank you to those who have been reading and waiting for this chapter to finally appear. I will try my hardest to finish this whole story before my national examinations, although I have one next week :9**

**See you next time~**

**Next update should be around 5June-15June :#**


	10. 10th Bake

… **I'm am REALLY SORRY for not uploading chapter 9. T-T I actually did upload chapter 9 a looong time ago. Just that I didn't post it. Completely forgot about the posting part.. haish… really sorry about that. Anyways, I'm really happy to see that more people are adding this story to favourites and reviewing~ On to the new chapter! The arrival of Hara Masako.**

_10__th__ Bake: Paris Brest_

"Mai, I can't believe you're working in this sort of place" says a certain female customer in a elegant kimono.

Mai was currently serving the customers while Naru was tending to the counter. Naru had an ominous aura which clearly shows that he was in a very bad mood and Mai was trying her best not to irritate him any further. The reason for Naru's terrible mood is… John is apparently late, VERY LATE, for work. He didn't contact Naru about being late and John was still missing for the whole morning shift. Due to the fact that John was absent (maybe), Naru had to help out at the store front since Uwagusuri was packed that morning.

"What do you mean by 'this sort of place' Masako?" Mai asked the kimono girl.

Masako gracefully drank her drink and gave Mai a look which says 'I meant exactly what I say', which Mai obviously did not get. While Mai was serving the customers, Masako talked to her every once in a while and when the store seems to calm down a bit, Mai would take the seat across hers. The store was finally empty and Naru was giving off the vibes of a murderer. He quickly retreated to his 'lair'.

Mai and Masako kept talking since the number of customers seemed to have reduced to zero nearing lunch time. Despite the harsh comments of Masako, Mai retorts back in a 'polite' manner and both of them have a genuine smile on their faces which shows that it was a normal thing between them. Naru, who was spying, 'looking out' he says, doesn't understand how women can be friends when they are like that with each other. Mai was starting to feel hungry and was about to take a plate of cake which Naru had already prepared for her, when the door bell chimed and John walked in.

"Oh, John! You're VERY late.." Mai tells John, signaling to him that their boss was extremely angry at him.

John gave a small smile and was about to walk to the kitchen to inform Naru of his arrival, when Masako intercept his way. Masako stood very close to John and batted her eyelids at him, asking his name and other personal questions.

"What's your name? I'm Hara Masako, I work in the clothing store in the next street. When's your birthday? Do you have a girlfriend? Though I think not… Do you prefer a younger woman or older? Have you ever been in a relationship? I hope not. What do you do in this store? What time does your shift end? Can we meet up later and talk? I hope—" before Masako was able to ask anymore questions, Naru stepped out of his 'lair' and John greeted him.

"Brown-san, do you know what time it is now? You are more than an hour late and you didn't even inform me or Mai. I hope this the last of such a behavior. I did not expect you to be a tardy person like Mai, Brown-san," Naru reprimanded John and despite being insulted, Mai kept her mouth shut.

Masako, seeing how Naru was treating John, wanted to stand up for him but what Naru says next made her mouth shut. "He's late for work. You've already wasted his time, if you do wish to continue, I guess you don't mind being the reason for his loss of job."

Masako was shocked at what Naru said. Naru had already entered his 'lair' once again, with Mai following him. Mai was saying things like 'I can't believe you', 'that's too much' and 'you're so mean!'. John smiled at Masako and told her that Naru is naturally like that so she should not take his words to heart.

Things at Uwagusuri returned to normal, except for a certain customer that sits at her seat without budging. Mai was worried, so she brings a glass of juice to her table but what she saw surprised her. Masako was grinning maniacally to herself, muttering "hehehe… that stupid boss of his should just die… hehehe". Mai decided to leave her alone, half creeped out by Masako's actions.

It was closing time and Masako was still at her seat. She did not utter a single word out. Naru was even done with his (stupid) clean up. Seeing Masako, Naru was about to bark at her to leave but Mai quickly latched onto his arm and told John to close up the store. Although Naru was glaring at Mai for doing such a thing, he kept quiet and went with it. Now, only John and Masako was left in Uwagusuri.

John took a seat across Masako and placed a plate of Paris-Brest in front of her. Masako finally looked up and her eyes met John's. "My name is John Brown. My birthday is on 5 January. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have any age preference to love a woman. I am Mr Oliver's assistant and my shift is usually from 8am to 8pm. You can come by and talk to me any time, as long as it is not during the busy hours," John begins to tell Masako. Masako's face light up and she begins telling him about herself. They talked to each other for a while before Masako had a curious question. "Your boss… how did you meet him? He doesn't seem like the type to hire people he doesn't now beside Mai that is."

John smile and began to laugh a little, "He hasn't changed at all from the time I met him…"

_**Flashback**_

John was getting ready for his baking lesson.

_Sensei said that there'll be a new student attending… wonder what he or she will be like. Though sensei seems reluctant to teach the new student.._

Suddenly the door to the kitchen was opened and a certain dark haired male walked in, it was Naru. Naru went to his designated station and quietly wait for the Sensei to arrive. When the Sensei arrive and all the students, except Naru, bowed, Naru asked only one question. "What will today's menu be?" After the Sensei told him what they'd be making, Naru instantly began to make the said cake. His movements were swift and precise. While everyone else was still in the midst of putting their ingredients together, Naru was already done with his. He presented his cake to the Sensei and the Sensei was speechless. After that, Naru simply walked out of the class. The other students were asking why Naru got to leave early.

"It isn't like his cake is that incredible. It looks normal to me," says one of the students.

John boldly walked to the front and took a taste of Naru's cake. It left his speechless. John asked the Sensei, "This is incredible! Why was he even in this class?" The sensei gave a sad smile and relayed what Naru had told him earlier. " 'Seeing as to how you are speechless, it means that my skills are definitely far better than this class standards. Also, let me tell you that the cake you made for me the last time was definitely only a two star rate.' Is what he told me."

John simply laugh to himself.

_That guy… Oliver Davis. He's not just arrogant for the sake of it. He has the talent to back it up._

_**End of flashback**_

Masako simply laughed, fully expecting that kind of situation to happen in the past. So, John walked Masako home after their long talk and they exchanged email addresses and phone numbers.

The next day, Mai walks into Uwagusuri, happy that the situation in the store returning to normal. However… the first thing she sees is Naru glaring at a customer and guess who it was, a certain kimono-wearing customer. Masako was once again in Uwagusuri. This time at least, she orders something with a smile and most certainly an insult directed to Naru (not Mai this time :)). John was smiling in the background. Things were going along smoothly until Mai brought up a certain topic.

"ne, Naru. Can I have a day off tomorrow?" Naru askes Mai for her reason and she simply replies, "I have a date tomorrow. I'm going to the Summer festival."

_End of 10__th__ Bake_

…**phew.. I am finally done with this chapter! I had a writer's block at the start so it took me a looong time to start. I'm not really happy with the starting but along the way, I find it okay. Decent enough I guess? Once again, sorry about chapter 9! I totally forgot about the posting part.. :#**

**Now, time to thank the followers:**

**AssailantAngel**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Naruisawesome**

**Rocke**

**dragongarcia**

**kagome1590**

**percabeth8**

**rosaji**

**Next, those that favourite this story and reviewed:**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Rocke**

**rosaji**

**kagome1590**

**Naruisawesome**

**Today's chapter is pretty long… I had to listen to Detective conan OST to keep myself motivated hehe. By the way, Detective conan is one of the anime and manga that I really recommend. Though if you really wish for a comedy manga/anime, Lovely Complex is a MUST watch!~ Anyways, that's all from me. :3 See you next time.**

**Next update will be on 13****th**** – 16****th**** of June. (latest will be on 20****th**** June)**


	11. 11th Bake

**Hey yo!~ I'm back again! Wehehehehe. Okay, I'm a bit insane today. Anyways, today's chapter will be on the summer festival which Mai will be going and surprisingly, someone else will be following. **** So be sure to read! Let's start! :O**

_11__th__ Bake: Takoyaki, Summer Festival Date!_

"ne, Naru. Can I have a day off tomorrow?" Naru askes Mai for her reason and she simply replies, "I have a date tomorrow. I'm going to the Summer festival."

Mai wasn't coming to work today since Naru told her that if she thinks the festival is important, she might as well not come to work and that is exactly what she did. Now, the atmosphere in Uwagusuri was terrible. Not only was Naru uncharacteristically tending the counter, he was practically glaring at every customer that mentions the festival. John simple smiles to himself every time Naru glares at a person. John, himself, wishes to attend the festival because he had only been to one in Japan once and also, Masako had been the one to invite him. It seems that Masako's attempts are working. Masako was cursing Naru from her own workplace, not understanding why Naru was being such a jerk. John just hopes that Naru will give in and allows him to attend the festival with Masako in the evening.

"So, is that Evil Boss showing any sign of giving in?" Masako asks John through the phone.

"I don't think so. He seems to be much angrier than before though," John tells Masako.

"What? Then.. this might be impossible. What's making him that angry anyways? Mai isn't even the store."

"Apparently, a friend of Mai-chan is here and Naru is currently eavesdropping on her conversations," John informs Masako.

Naru was indeed listening in on Mai's friend's conversation. He couldn't help it since her friend, Kuroda, mentioned Mai's name and the word 'date' the moment she stepped in. Since Kuroda was seated near the counter, it was much easier for Naru to eavesdrop on her conversations without looking suspicious. Naru initially pretended to read a book but as Kuroda's conversation continue, he began glaring at the innocent book.

"By the way, about my friend Mai. She told me that she was working her but today was her day off. I came here because she told me that there was a certain narcissist, so I thought I'd check him out but I guess it must have been false. I don't think the two workers here are narcissist. That blonde has a smile of an angel and that cashier guy has this cold demeanor! I wonder how Mai got to work in such a place," Kuroda began telling her companion.

_Hah. That Mai, trying to ruin my reputation?_

Kuroda once again continues to tell her companion about Mai and here's where Naru starts seeing red.

"It seems that Mai got called out by a senpai to go to the festival this evening. That senpai is one of the goodlooking guys in campus! How did she get his attention? Well, I guess Mai is that kind of girl. She's comfortable to be around. Though she's a bit dense. It was so obvious that Senpai was trying to ask her out on a date but she invited her other friends as well!"

Naru was having mixed feelings. Even though he was glad that Mai didn't know of the true objective of her Senpai, it made him angry that she actually agreed to go.

"Although Mai's dense, I think that after Senpai confesses to her, she'll finally get it and goes out with him! Well.. since he was her crush from the beginning. Seems that her love is going to bear fruit today. How I wish I was that lucky," Kuroda kept talking without a care while Naru was barely holding himself back from asking her to scram from his store.

After Kuroda finally left the store, it was an hour before evening and Naru suddenly said something which nearly made John fell.

"We're closing Uwagusuri early today. We'll get Mai back."

_I think he meant he will be the one getting her back. _

It was already evening, the sun had set minutes ago and Mai was the only one that was missing. Mai's friends were waiting for her by the entrance of the Summer festival while a certain narcissistic raven haired male was waiting by the shrine which was a few steps before the entrance. Naru had his usual poker face on and he was wearing a black yukata which John had forced him to wear, 'to get in the mood' as he says. All the girls that passed by him, looked at him in awe. Despite having a cold front, he was (as usual) really good looking. Naru was starting to get impatient and was doubting himself whether this was a good idea. Just when he thinks that it was a waste of time, he caught a glimpse of something pink fluttering. Mai stopped right in front of Naru. Her hair was tied up in a high bun with a few stray hairs and she even had a light make-up on. The yukata she had on was mainly pale pink in color and had flower embroideries at the sleeves. Naru was awes trucked. His mouth wasn't agape or anything but in his mind, all he could see was Mai's current appearance glittering. Despite his inner thoughts, his facial expression did not betray him and was still mainly emotionless.

_Hm, I guess I look weird? Naru isn't saying anything. Even though I went through all the trouble to put on my nicest yukata and put on some make-up. He's so emotionless… Here I was overly excited to see him!_

Since Naru did not utter a word, Mai simply puts a smile on her face and drags him to her group of friends which included John and Masako. Mai was complimented by everyone in the group, well.. except Naru of course.

"Mai, you look much more beautiful than before. I'm glad I asked you," a tall and slightly masculine guy said to Mai.

_That must be him. The idiot who asked Mai out to this festival._

"Thanks Senpai! I'm glad you asked me too," Mai cheerfully replied.

Naru was about to punch the day lights out of that guy but a voice in his head told him "There is no need for violence. I'm sure Mai wouldn't want that."

"Since the number of guys and girls match, let's draw lots to determine out pairing today?" Someone suggested and it led to two certain people's mood to drop drastically.

"Really? Hahah! That's funny," Mai giggled.

"Well, it is pretty simple actually," John starts to speak.

Mai's partner was Senpai. John's was a girl friend of Mai's. Amazingly, Naru and Masako are paired up. Masako was glaring at John's back while Naru was radiating dark auras around him. Both he and Masako looked as though they were cursing people which they are. Naru couldn't stand it. Mai was standing too close to the ogre head (Senpai), or was it the other way around? Masako wasn't taking it well either. John's partner kept 'tripping' and John was always there to catch her. When the ogre head held Mai close and John's partner leaned closed to him, both Naru and Masako growled. Suddenly, the two of them looked at each other and had an idea.

_I'm guessing you know what I am thinking, Hara-san._

_And I am guessing that look on your face is saying that you know of the best way to do it._

Masako and Naru had a glint of mischief in their eyes as they approached their 'supposed' to be partner.

Everywhere Mai and the Ogre head went, Naru was right behind them. Also, at each game station, Naru steals the lime light from the Ogre head. When the Ogre head wins something, Naru simply wins something better and smirks to himself. On Masako's end, each time John's partner tried to trip, she'd grab the girl's hand. When ever the said girl buys a treat, Masako would take a bite of it first. While John just laughed at the situation, Mai was beyond angry with Naru's narcissistic attitude.

"Naru! That was going overboard!"

Mai had pulled Naru to a deserted place to talk it out with him about his attitude.

"What do you mean? I am just enjoying myself as what I was told to do," Naru tells Mai without a single sign of apology.

Mai was clearly angry but Naru was not going to apologize. Why should he? It's just too bad that Ogre head was much lesser than him.

"Why are you being such a bully?! Are you that upset with me because I asked for a day off today? Well, I'm really sorry but I can't just neglect my social life. Unlike you, I have friends!" Mai covered her mouth right after the words were let out. She hadn't meant for that to be said. She was just so angry with Naru.

"I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Anyways, I'll work twice as hard at work tomorrow. So, don't be such a jerk anymore," Mai says, turning towards the direction of the festival and begins to walk away.

However, before she was able to take another step, Naru caught hold of her wrist, preventing her from walking any further. With just one step, Naru was standing right behind Mai. Her heart was racing. So was his. Without saying anything, Naru wrapped his arms around Mai, embracing her gently. At that very moment, the fireworks display began and both of them had a thought.

_There's something beating fast and loudly. Is it the fireworks or…?_

_End of 11__th__ Bake_

…**.oh gosh. This chapter took much longer than I thought. I was originally going to only type this in an hour but it ended up taking more than that because I had no idea how to make Naru finally give in and go to the Summer Festival! By the way, I know Takoyaki wasn't mentioned and it isn't exactly a pastry but, it's summer festival! Takoyaki is a must! O**

**Also, I am pretty much satisfied with this chapter because I wasn't disturbed while typing it and I was even able to put in the details that I wanted to put in! Which usually doesn't happen… _ _"**

**The toughest part about this chapter was Naru's feelings. It's pretty obvious Naru likes Mai but I guess he's dense in that sense and also, he's childish whenever it is regarding Mai. Truthfully saying, I am pretty much the same haha, though not SO OBVIOUS. I really want to draw a picture of each chapter but sadly I don't have the time.. it'd be great if I could get someone to draw a picture for the hugging scene in this picture! O,, I will seriously faint… Naru giving Mai a back hug is like a dream come true!~ hahha, sorry for the long rant.. hehe I am just letting out a lot of things that I haven't been able to type for so long. Let's go on to thank those that reviewed, favourited and followed this story!**

**AssailantAngel**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Naruisawesome**

**Rocke**

**dragongarcia**

**kagome1590**

**percabeth8**

**rosaji**

**Jaz – 147**

**Ducki9**

**Twilight Journey**

**Replies to reviews.**

**rosaji: **

**I really appreciate your reviews for every chapter of this story! I feel really great when at least one person reviews each chapter so, thank you. :3 About the 10****th**** bake, I was actually going to make Masako try to gain Naru's attention at first but well, I prefer Masako and Mai not to have a cat fight right after Masako debuts in the story. Haha, it's a pretty lame excuse. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Naru being jealous is my happiness!**

**Naruisawesome:**

**Firstly, I was afraid I wasn't going to get a review from you since well, my update was slow.. and well.. mant other insecurities I had. BUT! I was overjoyed after seeing that you had reviewed!~ hehehehe, I am jumping in joy! Okay, maybe not jumping since my legs are stuck right now.. regarding 9****th**** Bake, I was squealing all the way despite it being my own story! I mean, it's just aww when Naru said YET. :3 this idea came to me when I was shopping and heard a guy say that to his friends! w,,, As for 10****th**** Bake, hheheh, if you read what I typed above, I originally wanted Masako to try and steal Naru but I ended up not doing it. Also, I guess it is pretty obvious that Naru was going to be jealous in this chapter, huh? **** Hope you enjoyed this chapter since Naru's jealousy is oozing!**

**Guest and Just me:**

**Thank you for the review and I will try my best to update as fast as possible! So, be sure to read!~ :3**

**So.. that is all… ;-; I'm pretty sad that I can't type another chapter.. but be prepared ! The next chapter is going to be posted soon!**

**Next update: 20****th****-25****th**** June [latest: 27****th**** June]**

**SEE YOU! :#**


	12. 12th Bake

… **I guess I'm back? Okay, real reason why I'm back early is because this chapter that you are going to read is gonna be pretty short or maybe REALLY short. So, sorry in advance. ;-;**

_12__th__ Bake: Madeleine_

… The atmosphere in Uwagusuri was currently… simply put, it was unusually quiet. Although Mai wasn't paying attention to the customers, Naru wasn't saying anything. Even John did not know what to do. Why is Uwagusuri in such a situation? Let's go back to the day before.

_**Flashback**_

_There's something beating fast and loudly. Is it the fireworks or…?_

When the firework display was over, Naru pulled away from Mai and they stood there silently. None of them said anything, rather, their mind was in a mess.

_Wait! Did Naru just? Omg. No way! That is SO not possible. Why would he? Unless… omg what am I thinking?!_

_Great. What did I just do? Why is it every time it concerns her I do things that are illogical? It must have her influence. No way I would have done that. Though.. it was nice, holding her that is. Her shampoo kind of smelt like peach…_

_**End of flashback**_

After that, John and Masako found them and dragged them around the festival. Mai and Naru only followed in silence. Now, because of what Naru did the day before, Mai blushes the moment she is reminded of it or when Naru appears within her sight, causing her to lose concentration. Meanwhile, Naru's mind keep wandering off to the smell of Mai's hair as he worked in the kitchen and when he sees Mai, his mind pretty much goes blank, causing him to uncharacteristically nearly trip over nothing. John knows that he was not supposed to be laughing at this situation but it was certainly amusing seeing the two of them. Even during lunch break, Naru practically ordered him to give Mai the dessert rather than passing it on his own. As for Mai, her ears were red the whole time while eating the dessert. Thoroughly amused at this situation, he calls Masako.

"Something must have happened yesterday! I should have forced it out of that girl last night."

"I think it was Naru that did something which made them like this today. Since, if it's Mai, Naru would pretty much still be the same," John tells Masako.

Although John could not see Masako's face, he knew that Masako was plotting something when he did not receive any reply from the kimono girl.

"You have a plan don't you, Masako?"

Masako simply laughs and informs John of her plan. So, here's the plan. It's called 'Forcing the two idiots to talk'! When the store is closed, and Naru is cleaning up, John will tell Mai to stay at the store for a bit. Also, he will tell Mai to buy some milk and take that chance to tell Naru to take a seat in the store before leaving through the back door. A great plan isn't it?

"Though there is a very slim chance of that working out, I'll try," John replies to Masako after being told of the plan.

When the sign at the door was changed to 'Closed', John quickly tells Mai about wanting to talk after telling her to buy two bottles of milk. Mai happily skips out of the door while John takes the chance to enter the kitchen. He tells Naru to wait in the store a bit while he cleans up the kitchen. It took a while to convince Naru that he wasn't trying to do something weird in the kitchen. When Naru finally exits the kitchen, he took a seat at the table with a plate of madeleine in the center. He sat there, reading a book as usual. John quickly cleaned up and exited the store through the back door which Naru had forbid anyone to use. Moments after that, Mai enters the store and only sees Naru nonchalantly reading while eating the madeleine. Surprisingly, the plan had worked!

Mai knew that this was definitely a plan of John's, so she reluctantly took the seat by Naru. Hearing the sound of chair being dragged, Naru looked up from his book and saw Mai. Once again, the cycle repeats. Mai blushing like mad, Naru blanking out and silence enveloping the whole store. Mai was looking at her lap and thought hard of whether she should talk about last night's incident. Naru, on the other hand, was just staring at Mai.

Finally, Mai spoke up.

"umm.. well, you know, I'm glad I worked here. It feel like home to me. Ever since I became an orphan at the age of fourteen, I haven't had any place to call home. Though, there is one place that is also home to me, Hoshou's. He and Ayako were taking care of me for a year when I was fifteen. I will always be grateful to them. So, the only places that I feel at home is Hoshou's and here. I hope to work here for as long as I can."

Naru was quite surprised. He was not expecting that. Unknowingly, he let his smile show but Mai didn't see it.

The next day, Uwagusuri was…

"Mai, you are not supposed to slack!"

"Naru, you are taking this too far!"

Uwagusuri is once again noisy with the arguments between Naru and Mai. John smiled to himself, wondering what the two of them talked about the night before. So, Naru and Mai had both decided to pretend that the festival incident had never happened, though they would never forget it.

_End of 12__th__ Bake_

**Awesome! Okay, I need to go now, byebye!~**

**Next update: 20****th****-25****th**** June [latest 27****th**** June]**

**See you next time! :#**


	13. 13th Bake

**I guess I am back again? Hahaha, sorry for the late update. I am currently sick and really tired, knowing that school will be starting next week. Regarding the previous chapter, 12th Bake, I think most of the readers must be thinking why Naru and Mai are pretending to forget the festival incident. Truth to be told, I was not able to insert the reason why due to the lack of time I had yesterday. The reason was actually that instead of pretending nothing happened, they are both just unable to utter a word about the incident to each other, thus the pretense. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter~ Here comes the appearance of Osamu!**

_13th Bake: Tarte Tartin_

Summer was already over and there is a presence missing from Uwagusuri. Mai was going to the store much later than usual because she had missed a lecture at her university. It was Naru's turn to tend to the store while John does the baking as they wait for Mai to appear. Apparently, Naru got fed up with waiting and decided to 'fetch' Mai on his own, which was a bad idea.

_I am going to make her do the clean for today. She had better not be lying to me when she said she had a lecture today._

Right after Naru thought of that, he saw Mai hugging a tall black haired guy. Although Naru clenched his fingers, an obvious act of anger or rather jealousy, he walked back to Uwagusuri without approaching Mai. Maybe if Naru had just wait a little longer, he would have heard what Mai said.

When Mai finally reached the store, Naru's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed even more when he noticed the be-spectacled tall black-haired male beside Mai. Mai, not sensing Naru's bad mood, cheerfully greeted the people in the store and skipped towards Naru. While Mai was telling him something, which he was not listening to since he was busy giving ice glares at Mai's acquaintance, John had just stepped out of the kitchen to greet Mai. Mai's acquaintance, noticing Naru's glares, chuckled. This made Naru involuntarily hiss.

"Naru! Are you even listening to me?"

"I am. Would you like me to repeat word for word what you told me?"

Mai kept her mouth shut, knowing fully well that Naru was trying to embarrass her.

"Mai-chan, mind introducing to us who that gentleman is?" John tried to change topic by asking about Mai's male acquaintance.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He's Yasuhara Osamu, my—"

Before Mai was able to finish her sentence, Osamu suddenly hugged her from behind and said, "the person she's going out on a date with."

Mai could only blink, John was not smiling, Naru was . When Mai was finally able to react, Osamu whispers into her ear, "I'll bake for you a cake tomorrow." Mai was tempted and Naru noticed that Mai had stopped struggling.

While still being hugged by Osamu, Mai informs Osamu of her co-workers names. "The blond is John, he is the boss assistant. That sickly looking guy is my boss, Naru. Opps. I mean Oliver Davis."

Naru stepped towards Mai and Osamu.

"I would appreciate it if you'd let go of my employee, Yasuhara-san," Naru says with an icy tone.

Mai, finally remembering that she was hugged by Osamu, pushed him away. Osamu simply chuckled and asked Mai a question, "Do you prefer my cake or Davis-san's?"

Mai blushed unknowingly and somehow, Naru was curious as well.

_This guy bakes as well? I guess Mai has been eating his cakes before mine. …somehow, that's.._

"Pretty much the same, I guess."

"That won't do, Mai. Alright, how about a match, Davis-san?"

_No way Naru would agree to such a match—_

"Fine then," Naru said calmly.

"I guess Mai will be the judge since she is the reason for this match."

For some reasons, the store was already empty and the forgotten John was made into the referee. John was also the one who decided the cake that the two will be baking.

"Tarte Tartin. The winner will be decided by Mai-chan," John says out while he sweat dropped.

Mai was made to sit at the center of the store while John stays in the kitchen to supervise the two contestants. Naru was emitting murderous aura while Osamu was radiating confidence. Both contestants were not going to give way and swore to win in their heart (I hope Naru did).

In the middle of baking, Osamu suddenly declared that had always praised his baking skills.

"Mai always says 'I love this!', 'This is super nice!', 'Awesome!' and even 'I want to be a baker's bride!'." Osamu purposely looked over to Naru.

Naru was about to throw a whisk at Osamu when John intervened by saying "Yasuhara-san, please refrain from talking."

Finally, the preparations were ready and the two contestants served their cakes to Mai. The display of the cakes were a contrast to each other. While Osamu's decorated elaborately, Naru's was simple. Mai was practically drooling while staring at the cakes. John told Mai to taste Osamu's cake first and after her first bite, she kept eating it until it was finished.

"Wow! It's awesome as usual. The texture is just right and.. and… it's just awesome!" Mai kept praising Osamu's cake which made Naru clench his fist and Osamu smiling smugly.

When it was finally time for Mai to taste Naru's Tarte Tartin, Naru started feeling nervous. He was sweating cold sweat. After Mai took a bite, her head hung low and the only thing she said was "Tasty."

_What? Only one word? She complimented that four eyes for so long and the only thing she said about mine is that it's tasty? I mean, of course it is but still, don't I deserve more than that?_

John was panicking because the atmosphere had turned cold with Naru glaring at the innocent Mai, who was still not looking at them.

The results are about to be announce and it was pretty much obvious who won, according to the Oh-Great Naru.

"The winner is.. Davis-san?" John announced, uncertain.

Naru was surprised. That was unexpected, seeing as to Mai's reaction to his cake. Despite that, he was glad that it wasn't Osamu that won and also happy that it meant his baking skill is superior to Osamu's.

Osamu walked over to Mai and whispered, "You chose his because you like him."

Mai blushed and replied, "That was only 1/10 of the reason."

Although Osamu was pretty upset that he lost, he was glad that it seems Mai won't be suffering from heartbreaks this time around.

"alright, since that is done, bye!"

"Mai-chan?"

"See you tomorrow John, Naru," Mai exclaims before exiting Uwagusuri with Osamu.

…

_Mai! That moron was supposed to be on cleaning duty today!_

_End of 13__th__ Bake_

**Phew. Finally done! Doing this while being sick is really not a good idea. Neither is walking under the rain a good idea, though it feels nice…**

**Let me thank those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story first.**

**Naruisawesome**

**GeoDaGiraffe**

**Jaz-147**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Rocke**

**XxGhostHuntxX**

**rosaji**

**kagome1590**

**AssailantAngel**

**Ducki9**

**Krissy2lip**

**Twilight Journey**

**Dragongarcia**

**missyangel87**

**Mystery18blue**

**Percabeth8**

**Now that that is done… I feel really sleepy.. z-z**

**Review replies:**

**AssailantAngel-**

**As I have mentioned, chapter 12 was really done badly, sorry about that. They had no choice but to pretend since it is going to be awkward and Naru has yet to come to the conclusion that he really like LIKE Mai. Also, even though this is my own story, I was also hoping for them to kiss after the hug! But, it somehow ended how it ended. Hehe, however, do look forward to the day/chapter when they will kiss! Kya~ w,,,**

**I hope that there will be more reviews and I think my next update is going to be a loooong time later since school is going to start for me and my national exam is going to start. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Uwagusuri and will continue to look forward to the next chapter.**

**Next update: 27****th**** June – 22****nd**** July (Latest: 31****st**** July)**


End file.
